walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn (Road to Survival)
Glenn is a comic-adapted playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Glenn approaches the gates of Woodbury with Rick and Michonne. Rick tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before they can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' While Glenn was not seen during this mission, it is implied he and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows Michonne torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Glenn is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Rick, Michonne, and Martínez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Glenn is seen back at the prison, and he and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. As A Playable Character Glenn - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +20% attack and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Snap Out Of It (All teammates regain 20% of their max HP, and recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties, Stun, and Impair.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Glenn - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +10% attack and +8 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Keep It Together (All teammates get +30% attack and +30% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Glenn - "Safety Behind Bars" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Alert teammates get +45% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Take Aim (All teammates get +40% attack and +20 crit for 6 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Glenn - "A Larger World" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Strong teammates get +30% attack and +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Support Run (All teammates get +30% attack and +40% defense for 6 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Glenn - "Road to Survival, Edition #2" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Strong * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Breach (Deal 275% damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 20% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Glenn - "Something to Fear" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +30% attack and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Return Fire (Deal 300% damage and -35% defense for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies. Up to 3 teammates regain up to 35% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Glenn - "Road to Survival #3" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Gatherer (All Strong teammates get +30% HP. You get a medium chance of finding an Armory Crate from Roadmap stages.) * Adrenaline Rush: Don't Mind Us (Deal 300% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Up to 2 teammates become Elusive for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Death ;Killed By * Rick Grimes (Indirectly Caused) * Negan The group is ambushed and captured by The Saviors. Their leader, Negan, lines up the survivors, taunts them and informs them of the 'new world order.' He tells them he will choose one member of the group to kill in retribution for the Saviors that the group had killed. He initially dismisses Glenn, on his insane reasoning of not wanting to be considered racist in his selection of a victim. However, Negan cruelly chooses him after a final random selection. He ignores pleas from Glenn and the others and brutally bludgeons him in front of the survivors with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he nicknames "Lucille". Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison Trivia * In a promotional image for the game he was referred as "Glenn Rhee", his full name in the TV series, but in the comic series his last name was never revealed. *Glenn Days Gone Bye is one of two characters to have Snap Out Of It as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Siddiq. *Glenn Miles Behind Us is one of three characters to have Keep It Together as their Adrenaline Rush, the others being Doug and Lilly. *Glenn Road to Survival, Edition #2 is one of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. *Glenn Road to Survival #3 is one of many characters to have Gatherer as their Leader Skill. For other characters, see Gatherer. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Execution Category:Gatherer Category:Leader Skills